Aim High
by writin'mustbegoodright
Summary: Rabbit drove the rig to use it as a shield from the sniper; he got shot to the chest while driving it. And the sniper's location was found at a later part of the episode.
1. Gotcha!

**_First to upload stories in here. Just want to give it a try. And I want it to get it out of my head so I can sleep peacefully. hope you like it. Reviews are very much welcome. enjoy?_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Gotcha!  
**

"Forget it Rabbit" she said with a fear on her tone. Rabbit just tap her in the shoulder and ran inside the rig and drove it around as the sniper aims on his location.

The sniper keeps on shooting the rig but didn't get a chance on shooting rabbit. When he finally stops, shielding two of his colleagues, the sniper got an aim on him and shoots. He then feels a warm drip on his chest. He felt it with his hands and look at it when he sees his own blood dripping from his chest.

"Nancy…" he said on his radio.

"Reuben, get out of the van NOW!"

"Nance… I… I can.. I can't…."

"What do you mean you can't?! Wait, wait.., are you okay?!"

"Sir, we have a location on the suspect, Northeast side of the Building 4th floor, now proceeding."

"Reuben! Talk to me!" as the sound of her voice is terribly terrified.

"Captain, we need to go get him right now, he's not fine!"

"I know, but we can't the SWAT doesn't clear us up. We can't disobey protocol."

"Screw protocol, I'm going."

"Nancy! Wait!" Glenn follows his partner as they proceed to get Reuben out of the rig.

"Nancy!" captain shouted. "You better get your team in line or they'll be in serious trouble captain." Swat captain said.

As the SWAT approaches the suspect's location, they threw a grenade bomb that distracts the sniper from shooting another paramedic/firefighter/police.

"We got the suspect; we need a paramedic here ASAP."

Glenn helped Nancy to get Rabbit out of the rig so they can treat him.

"Reuben… Reuben… Can you hear me? Come on... Say something!"

His lips are too heavy to let the words out and his eyes are deep closed as if they are in excruciating pain. Well he is, he was a shot by a sniper that the bullet rips his left arm and chest. The bulletproof vest was useless. He shouldn't have worn that in the first place he thought.

He never thought of being a patient again after the copter crash he experienced that almost got him dead. And again, he is in the same position again, the life and death situation.

"Prep the OR" as Dr. Joe ordered Diana.

"He's going to be just fine" as Glenn comforts her in the waiting room.

* * *

**_Sorry if there are bad grammars… I'm not that good in writing in English. And sorry for the crappy story. Reviews please many thanks._**


	2. Revenge

_**Here is Chapter 2… I was encourage to continue this story because of your reviews that made me smile and happy at the same time. Hope you like it and Reviews are very much welcome.. ^_^**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

As soon as rabbit came inside the OR, Dr. Joe ordered his interns to prep him as he prepares himself for the surgery. He suddenly looks inside the OR thru the small window from the wash area; he sees rabbit lying down at his operating table and fighting for his life. He wasn't sure if he's going to make it or he's going to be the reason he'll die.

"Doctor! He's crashing" the nurse shouted at him while he goes back to his reality.

Marissa came in the ER finding his partner if his going to be alright then she sees Nancy with Glenn inside the waiting room. She went inside and signaled Glenn saying she wants to talk to her then Glenn went out to do something that would let his mind of the incident.

"Hey" as she approaches Nancy.

Nancy didn't answer nor looked at her. She was really worried and couldn't get her mind out of the incident.

"How are you holding up?" Marissa couldn't just let go of asking her questions. She knew that if she talked to her, it would ease the pain and worry Nancy's having. But Nancy still didn't set a word to reply to her.

The sniper was brought to the same ER as where Rabbit was taken to. There were SWAT teams, police, everyone. Nancy stood up and hurriedly went after the sniper's critical location inside the hospital. Marissa was shocked and followed her co-worker. Nancy immediately blamed him for shooting Rabbit and the rest of her co-workers. She was shouting not to give him any medications and let him die suffering. She was going to remove all the tubes attached to the killer when Marissa pulled her back.

She was still struggling to get her hands on the killer but the nurses, Marissa and even Glenn stop her from doing so. Nancy sighed and she went outside to get some fresh air. Glenn was about to follow her when Marissa stop him and went after her instead.

"Hey" as Marissa saw Nancy sitting at the bench outside the ER.

Nancy looked at her fiercely and nodded then cried.

"I want him dead! All we do is save lives of different people, but him? He just points a gun to someone without any hesitation and kills them. He should die! He should suffer!" Nancy is really pissed at him. _Who isn't? Shooting someone you love and trying to cope and hope that he'll going to be just fine. _

"I'm sick of everyone telling it's going to be fine but end up not fine!" Nancy pointed out as she knew that Marissa would tell her the same thing.

Marissa didn't say a word as she lends her ear to the grieving co-worker that she treats as a friend. She was going to say something when Glenn walk out and interrupted them.

"Dr. Joe wants to talk to you about….Rabbit. He says his already out of surgery." Nancy immediately stood up and went inside the ER and finds Dr. Joe who is already waiting for her inside his office.

* * *

_**I know..another cliff hanger. Sorry, but I'm block. Got so many things on my head right now. But I'll update soon as I have something to write. Continue those reviews. They make me happy and smile at the same time. ^_^**_


End file.
